The present invention relates to a height adjustable table.
Height adjustable tables are known which can be adjusted to different levels for different purposes.
Many known height adjustable tables suffer the disadvantages that they are limited as to the different heights to which they can be positioned and frequently can only assume two or more pre-set heights. Such tables suffer the disadvantage that they cannot have incremental heights as may be desired.
Many known height adjustable tables suffer the disadvantage that they are difficult to adjust to different levels.
To at least partially overcome these disadvantages of the previous known devices, the present invention provides an improved height adjustable table that can be easily adjusted to assume different heights.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable table that can be adjusted to any desired height to suit different individuals or for different purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable table that is simple in construction and easy to adjust.
The present invention provides a height adjustable table, preferably with a circular tabletop which includes a vertically telescoping column to support the tabletop and with the column telescoping between extended and retracted positions. A base supports lower end of the column vertically upright. A locking mechanism is provided within the telescoping column adapted to lock the column against telescoping when the tabletop is rotated in one direction relative the base and to unlock the column when rotated in the other direction. When the table is unlocked, a user may adjust the height of the table either by manually lifting alone or assisted by a lifting mechanism to bias the tabletop upwardly and at least partially bear the weight of the tabletop. A stop mechanism is preferably provided to ensure the table is not extended so far as to disengage the tabletop structure. The base of the table is adapted to be engaged by a user""s feet to prevent rotation relative to the tabletop when locking or unlocking.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a height adjustable table comprising:
a vertically telescoping column to support a tabletop having an upper end and a lower end and a longitudinal axis, the column telescoping between an extended position and a retracted position,
the column being attached to the tabletop at its upper end,
a base receiving the lower end of the column and supporting the column generally vertically upright,
a locking mechanism within the telescoping column adapted to lock the column against telescoping when the tabletop is rotated in a first direction relative the base and adapted to unlock the column for telescoping extension or retraction when the tabletop is rotated relative to the base in a second direction opposite to the first direction.